kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruin
for each Bandit leader's spurs 35 for each Bandit ear}}'Ruin '''is an activity in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Group of bandits have set up a number of camps in the woods around Rattay, and Captain Bernard wants Henry to take them out. It's advisable to be well armed for this activity (including a dagger), and to stock up on Bane potion and lockpicks. As there's a bit of travelling, you might want to wait until you have a horse. Synopsis Bandits have settled in the vicinity of Rattay and are plundering the region. There's a generous bounty on their heads. Objectives *Kill the Camp Leader (0/1) **Report the camp's destruction to Bernard. Don't forget the leader's spurs. *Kill the Camp Leader (0/1) **Report the camp's destruction to Bernard. Don't forget the leader's spurs. *Kill the Camp Leader (0/1) **Report the camp's destruction to Bernard. Don't forget the leader's spurs. * Kill the Camp Leader (0/1) **Report the camp's destruction to Bernard. Don't forget the leader's spurs. Walkthrough In an attempt to stamp out the bandits that are plaguing the area, Sir Hanush has made a decree. If you can kill a bandit leader and take his spurs to Captain Bernard as proof that the job is done, you will be paid handsomely. In addition, to encourage you to take out the whole camp, he will also pay for each bandit ear you bring back. Henry may muse that this seems a bit barbaric, but agrees nonetheless. There are usually three or four bandits, in addition to the leader. It's highly advisable that you take out the leader first, as he's usually better armed and armoured. You only have to take out the leader and grab his spurs to pass the objective, but it is often very profitable to take out the rest of the camp and strip them of their valuables (and their ears). There are several ways you can approach the conflict. First, if you'd prefer to go in guns blazing, arm yourself to the teeth and jump into the frey. Simple, but effective, assuming you don't get swamped. Each camp usually has at least one bandit on patrol. Sneak up behind him (remember your noise stats), and take him out before dealing with the rest of the camp. Having one less bandit facing off against you can make a huge difference when you're being pursued by the whole camp. Pick off any others as they leave the camp, but make sure they're a good distance away so the other bandits don't hear you. You can also sneak into the camp and, if you're careful, murder one in their sleep before the noise awakens the others. Be warned - they will attack you on sight. Otherwise, get yourself some Bane potion. The Apothecary doesn't sell such things, but the local herbalists do. Alternatively, if you're a dab hand at alchemy, make some up yourself. Then, sneak into the camp undetected and drop the potion into the cooking pot or a wine skin. Retreat to a safe distance and wait until the bandits help themselves to a meal or a drink. Shortly afterwards, they'll keel over, stone dead. Finally, if there is a horse at the camp, you can creep up to it and cause a stampede, causing some of the bandits to chase after it. In the confusion, you can take the opportunity to poison the pot or take out a few of your enemies. The first camp is directly east of Rattay, in an abandoned mine shaft. Four bandits and one leader are present, as well as a very hard chest. Take what you want (as long as you get the leader's spurs) and return them to Bernard. He'll give you 100 for the spurs and 35 for each ear. The second camp is west of Rattay, five bandits with a Hard chest, the third is west of Neuhof (six bandits with a Hard chest), and the fourth and final is on the road to Sasau has four bandits and a Very Hard chest. Once you have rid the area of the camps, Bernard will tell Henry to report to Sir Robard of Talmberg, to complete a similar quest - Raiders. Notes * Category:Activities